


Illuminated

by PaleoKitty



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Neku finds his heart grows 1 size that day, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Friend Holiday Outing, Gen, In which Joshua is very theatrical, Let Rhyme be happy, One Shot, Winter Illuminations, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleoKitty/pseuds/PaleoKitty
Summary: “Well, it was actually Beat’s idea. He said they’ve never had a proper holiday outing. So that’s what we’re doing – experiencing the whole of Shibuya wrapped up in lights!”Following an encounter at the Wildkat, where Joshua works, Neku is invited along for a holiday outing. Tokyo has many prime locations to see winter lights, after all. He enjoys it more than he previously thought possible.- - -This is a gift piece for the wonderful Ava for a Discord Secret Santa! Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku, Mild Sakuraba Neku/Joshua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Illuminated

“Order up, _Nekky_!”

Shiki chuckles. Neku swears he’ll shake the barista senseless one of these days.

“ _Thanks_ ,” he mutters, refusing to give the man any reaction.

Neku can feel his neck prickle under amused eyes following him to the table.

“ _Sheesh_ , looks like Nekky’s on edge today,” Shiki chides. Oh God, not her too.

“Just forget it.”

“ _Hmm_ , _alright_. But in exchange, you gotta go out with us this weekend!”

Neku pauses mid-sip to express his disdain, eyes narrow and jaw clenched.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s Christmas Eve, Neku! And you don’t even have family in town. Do you intend to spend it alone, cooped up in your studio, just like you do _every weekend_?”

“I intend on getting a start on this LP collab to make next month’s rent.”

“Which – _lemme guess_ – involves you sitting around, surviving on convenience store food, headphones jammed into your cochlea?”

“You would rather I go out on the town and make some poor financial decisions?”

“You’re so mean, Nekky.” Shiki finally breaks into her puppy-dog pout, eyes magnified by her glasses. Damn her.

“ _Geez_. Fine, _fine_. Just will you drop it already?” He huffs in exasperation, hearing Joshua’s high-pitched snicker behind the counter. The man’s got ears like a hawk. “What exactly am I signing up for now?”

Shiki perks up instantly, betraying her previous mask of disappointment. 

“Well, it was actually Beat’s idea. He said they’ve never had a proper holiday outing. So that’s what we’re doing – experiencing the whole of Shibuya wrapped up in lights!”

To give credit where due, it’s more tolerable than the conclusion Neku jumped to. The previous year, Eri hosted a party which resulted in a missing shoe and a bloody nose. At least he knew why the latter happened; the shoe was never seen again.

“So… just those two and us?” Gauging if Shiki’s going to spring a second surprise on him, Neku gingerly takes another drink.

It’s good – really good. Joshua makes a mean cup of coffee (though he could never admit that to the man’s face).

“ _About that_ –“

_Oh God don’t say it_.

“ _I_ was invited too, _Neku_.”

Neku whips his head around to the counter, glimpsing Joshua’s smirk and cool demeanor. Of _course_.

He opens his mouth to complain, but Shiki hurriedly deflects what he wants to argue.

“Joshua’s just as much a part of the group as Eri or I. Unfortunately, she’s out of town this year, so it’s just the _five_ of us,” Shiki stresses the head count. Neku’s not getting out of this now.

“Besides, _Nekky_ , Mr. H is closing the shop down for the next week. He was very forward about wanting us to ‘ _enjoy the holidays’_ – something about mandatory time off, blah blah,” the barista continues melodically. “Methinks he’s got a trip planned with some special ‘friend’.”

Hanekoma’s muffled voice calls “that’s none ‘o your business,” from somewhere in the back, were the kitchen is.

Neku suppresses a second urge to shake Joshua senseless.

“You wound me, Neku – am I really that intolerable of a person to be around?”

He’s smirking again, and Neku can’t help but rise to the bait. “If you weren’t, we wouldn’t be having this little exchange.”

“ _Ouch!_ Shots fired, Neku. I don’t know how my ego will ever recover.”

_Oh, it will. It always does, you tenacious little_ –

“Okay, okay. Break it up you two. Save the flirting for your off hours, Josh,” Shiki butts in.

“As you wish,” Joshua mimes humility, returning to clean the espresso press.

Just as collected as always, leaving Neku frazzled.

He’s always riled by the guy; always guessing what’s behind his smug look.

But… he does make a good cup o’ joe. Neku half-entertains that, instead, he just has poor taste in coffee, rather than admit Joshua has talent. It satisfies his need to be right, if only for a second.

“… So. Anyway. We’ve agreed to meet by Hachiko around seven. Work for you? Or am I gonna have to drag you out of your place?”

_Pfft_. Neku would like to see her try. But he’s also not willing to give Joshua an inch in believing he’s won this round. He’ll show up just to spite himself.

“Seven’s good. Gives me time to finalize the cover designs anyhow,” Neku gestures nonchalantly.

He drains the dregs of the mug and moves to stand. “You still got work to do?”

“ _Uh-huh_ ,” Shiki nods, pulling out a sketchpad. “I have a design due after the holidays. Still struggling with the form though.” She’s thoughtful, in the zone now.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck.”

Shiki waves in response, throwing down charcoal lines on the parchment with the other hand.

Neku catches Josh’s own sendoff with a sidelong glance – a mocking kiss in the air. Neku rolls his eyes, exiting before he can hear the man’s gleeful cackle.

The town is just as Shiki described. Neku departs his studio on Saturday, traversing streets illuminated by various lights. Some around trees and poles, accenting the high-rise architecture; some so bright Neku shields his unadjusted eyes against their glare. And somehow, the mood is distinct from the city’s typical ambiance – it’s more “lustrous” if Neku had to put a word to it, and not just because of the lights.

The walk to Hachiko Square – one he knows better than the back of his hand – is complicated by the volume of people passing. Groups, families, couples – everyone’s out to celebrate in some form or another. It’s far too busy; he detours.

Moving south, a stretch of Yoyogi park’s trees are cloaked branch-to-root in deep blue LEDs. People descend the avenue, posing for photos, gripping warm mugs between mitten-clad hands.

Down another way, several storefront displays tout snow-themed décor (though it hardly ever snows in the city). Red and gold adornments hang from lamps, brightening the otherwise dour mood of winter.

In all honesty, Neku does like the sight. The people are another matter.

He’s third to arrive at Hachiko’s Statue, meeting Shiki and Joshua with a wordless wave. Shiki seems impatient, or eager, ceaselessly scanning the crowd.

“ _I didn’t think I was_ that _late_ ,” Neku mutters, mostly to himself. Josh grants him a small mercy by pretending not to notice, poised against a half-wall.

Shiki must notice one of the siblings – _God knows how_ among the mass of people swarming around – because she stands tall and waves an arm overhead. She’s smiling; it eases Neku’s nerves, if only a little.

“ _Yo!_ We all here, yeah? Then let’s _go_ already!” Beat booms, seemingly as excited as Shiki to be out in the chaos. The illuminated, admittedly beautiful, chaos.

“Where exactly?” Neku frowns. He never did get full disclosure of the night’s destination.

“Hmm, where indeed,” Joshua muses, barely audible above the bustle. “Can’t say I was informed of the specifics either. Pray tell.”

“ _Oh, Shit_! Sorry guys. I meant to pass it to Shiki – Rhyme found a spot. It’s one-uh those market things, a big tree and stuff. It’s uh…”

“Yebisu Garden Place,” Rhyme fills in.

Judging by her sturdy winter attire and backpack, Neku would assume they’re going half-way across Tokyo. Thankfully, she clarifies it’s only a stop away via the Yamanote line. 

“Good choice, Rhyme! I haven’t been there since junior high school. Great food, too,” Shiki adds, if only to appeal to Beat’s endless appetite.

“Damn right! Let’s get to it then!”

And with that out of the way, Beat parades their party towards Shibuya Station. Neku’s mouth quirks up despite himself – It’s impossible to stay bitter around them, his friends. Even Joshua, for all the grief the man gives him. Even when they happen to be dragging him into voluminous mobs of people. 

On their short trek, Shiki and Rhyme prattle on about some fashion trend, Shiki energetically flicking through design photos on her phone. Beat nearly collides with a stream of people leaving the underground – Josh tugs him aside with perfect timing ( _as always, the show-off_ ).

They pay the fair, wait an entire one minute for the train to dock, and board.

It’s crammed like always, easily rivalling commuting hours. And it doesn’t help that Joshua’s decided to stand nearly on top of Neku’s feet or that Beat keeps yelling something into his ear.

Momentarily, he bemoans leaving his headphones… though the destination is only a single stop away, not even long enough for a single track. Neku controls his breathing to combat the rising stress. In, and out. In…

And, the train is stopping again, announcing its location – Ebisu Station – doors sliding open. Mechanically efficient, juxtaposing the unpredictable mass of people.

Someone’s arm tugs him towards the exit, Neku follows without complaint. They regroup at the platform’s far wall, Shiki and Rhyme merrily laughing about something or other.

Without noticing, Neku must be grimacing.

“Yo, cheer up! Can’t have you draggin’ the rest of us into that funk, man.” Beat’s blunt as always.

“Or what are you gonna do about it?” He jokes back dryly. His wits slowly returning from being crammed into the sardine-can-of-a-train.

“ _This,_ yo!”

And Beat rummages through Rhyme’s backpack to produce a set of reindeer antlers, the cheap kind on a headband. The kind which look tacky on anyone, no matter their attire. Shiki must be cringing.

Neku shoots a disbelieving look his way, “That’s not happening. No way.”

“Then you better get jolly, yo yo yo!”

Neku snorts at the awful wordplay, but doesn’t tease him about it. After all, the least he can do for Rhyme and Shiki is to just get along.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.” He exaggerates an eye roll.

“My, my. No need for such ungrateful manners, _Nekk_ -“

“I _said_ I’ve got it covered,” Neku repeats, staring Joshua down. No way in Hell would Beat let him live down that damn nickname if he caught wind of it.

Neku fumbles to force a genuine smile. Shiki seems put-off by the sight, and Beat face-palms without any sense of irony. Whatever he just did must’ve been extremely unnerving; he drops the act.

Joshua clears his throat to change the subject. “So… Which way from here, Rhyme?”

“Oh, yeah! Lemme double-check the map,” she replies, hand escaping the jacket’s sleeve to scroll through the directions. “We can take the Ebisu Skywalk – it’s just a few minutes’ walk from here. Or the street is just as efficient.”

“Street’s fine for me – not a fan of heights, yo.”

“Fair point well made. Shall we?” Josh waves everyone out of the station hub, a casualness Neku’s rarely seen.

Can’t blame the man of course; everyone in service jobs puts on a persona around others. And – though they don’t often see each other outside of Mr. H’s shop – Neku begins to find he isn’t that intolerable of a guy after all. At least for the moment, when Neku’s feeling particularly charitable.

The sappy holiday ambiance must be getting to him.

…

“LIKE, WOAH!”

“It really is as bright as the pictures! Look at the star!”

… It is impressive, Neku concludes.

The christmas tree not far from the ‘Marche’ – a much fancier word than he thinks ought to be attributed to the stalls and vendors – _is_ _enormous_.

It’s not a pine, but the thin, fern-like branches hold a resemblance to one. It’s over 9 meters, if Neku had to guess on sight, dressed up with suitably-large red and white orbs. The plentitude of lights covering the thing is an award-winning (albeit blinding) feat in itself, however they managed it.

“Told ya it was a good place!”

“It was Rhyme’s idea in the first place. Don’t take her credit,” Neku counters.

“I ain’t taking no one’s money!” Beat proclaims.

“ _Credit_ , not credit card.”

“ _Aw_ , shuddup. Now you’re just asking for those antlers!”

“ _Hell. No._ ”

“Can’t I admire anything without the two of you butting heads? I swear.” Shiki shakes her head all too dramatically.

“Phones started it, man.”

Luckily, Rhyme and Josh return from a vender cart, pausing the feud with a promise of something else to occupy the time. Namely, overpriced tourist food. But it’ll at least warm Neku’s hands and stomach.

“Here ya go!” Good-natured as always, Rhyme produces a paperboard cup filled to the brim with cocoa. “Better drink up while it’s hot.”

“Got it.” It smells sweeter than a goddamn bakery.

“Say, Neku,” Rhyme looks up from her own cup, eyes inquisitive.

“ _Hmm_?”

“Are you enjoying your time? I’d hate to think we dragged you all the way here otherwise. I know everyone can be pretty persistent at times – like, once, Joshua dared Beat to run a mile in his boxers, and-“

“OH, NO YOU DON’T! That story’s DYIN’ with me!”

“Opps! I’ll have to tell the rest later.” Rhyme winks, dodging a tackle from her taller brother. They make a perfect duo. Just like Shiki and Eri. 

Who does he have like that?

He’s never been too close to anyone before this lot – and now that everyone is slowly moving on with their lives…

When Rhyme graduates, Beat said they’d likely be moving somewhere closer to a community college. He’s serious about paying her tuition.

Shiki’s in her last year of a fashion design program. She’ll be off to some grand job somewhere else, too.

Where does that leave him? Being slowly left alone again?

…

“I’ve never seen you so _serious_ , Neku.” Joshua startles him from thought; whether or not he meant it as a jab, Neku doesn’t really care. “Were you contemplating the nature of modern holiday celebrations that are more commercial than commemorative? ‘Cause I sure am.”

Eccentric as always. Neku turns a lopsided frown towards the man who’s joined him.

“Kidding, kidding,” Joshua waves off.

“Then what were you _actually_ thinking?”

Joshua plays up the question with a theatrical pose. “ _Hmm_ , just that one of my favourite customers is sitting all alone on _Christmas Eve_ of all days.”

“… You do realize that Shiki and them are literally at the bench right behind here.”

“Oh, _ma chérie_ , while you were debating some deep moral truth, everyone headed off to see that famous Baccarat Chandelier. It’s some grand thing with more crystals than I’ve got yen.”

“And you weren’t interested?”

“Nah, people watching is more intriguing to me,” Joshua hums.

“ _Uh-huh_.” Neku knows that’s likely true.

They sit in companionable silence; Joshua sips loudly from an espresso cup and gives a dramatic ‘ _ahhh_ ’. He’s waiting for Neku to say something.

But Neku doesn’t really want to confide in the guy, though he’s been personable enough tonight. He’s more down-to-earth, not the intolerable flirt who screws up his order name for fun… Maybe he ought to say that at least.

“Hey, uh, sorry,” Neku blurts out, attention squarely on the Christmas tree again. “I, um, think I reacted a little strongly back at the café.”

The words hang in the air, unfinished, while Neku inhales deeply.

“You’re not that insufferable after all. Just… don’t go blabbing that I’ve got a big heart or anything stupid.”

“Thanks, Neku.” To his relief, Joshua drops the theatrics. “But, you know, lightening up a little bit would be you a world of good.”

“… Is that a bad joke about Christmas lights?”

“Ah, you’ve caught me in the act.” Josh’s laugh seems a little more genuine. Or, maybe it’s Neku’s changing opinion of the guy. Or – most plausibly – it’s all the sugar from the drink that’s gone straight to his head.

He snorts in response, surprised that even someone as suave as Joshua can tell terrible jokes.

“ _YO! You two gossips gotta see this!_ ”

“ _Shhh, Beat!_ Leave them be.”

“HEY! I heard tha –“ Neku’s cut off when he notices the smallest, _tiniest-tinyest_ flutter of something in the sky. A small shower of the things trickle by, melting instantly on his hand. Snow… The little flakes drift by delicately; Neku watches them for a moment before looking back towards where Beat’s been screaming from.

Oh, that makes sense.

An industrial-sized machine on an overhead patio is sprinkling man-made snow across the crowd. He catches Rhyme propped on Beat’s shoulders as they follow the stream of flakes shooting out of the thing. Rhyme’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Isn’t it wonderful!” Shiki approaches Josh and him, equally as enthralled by the simple thing.

“… yeah.” Between the lights and the good company, Neku’s out of his depth, but… in a good way?

“Last time I saw snow was in Hokkaido.” Joshua’s unaffected by the occurrence, it seems.

“ _Sheesh,_ Mr. Money bags,” she grumbles. Joshua shrugs.

When Beat and Rhyme wander back over, making a gleeful racquet, Rhyme posits that they all take a photo to commemorate the occasion. Even Neku can’t deny this request; he can’t say he’s particularly perturbed by it either.

“Okay! On three, yo!” Beat hurriedly places Shiki’s Polaroid Camera on a table and rushes into the frame, nearly barreling into Neku and turning the picture into a bowling accident. Luckily, the worst does not happen.

Neku smiles, but this time, by choice.

“CHEERS!”

It turns out sorta crooked and all-too-bright, a little like their oddball group. So it’s perfect.

“Hey, Rhyme,” Neku starts.

She meets his gaze, stars in her eyes – though Neku knows it’s only the tree lights reflecting off the lenses.

“Tonight’s been great. Thanks.”

“Glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun researching wintertime things in the area for this one ^^ There are so many great light displays around Tokyo, I recommend looking up some holiday illumination videos for some fun! Anyway, I hope y’all have found something to cheer up this winter season!


End file.
